


I may have accidentally sort of adopted five cats

by widowshulk



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cats, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 16:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4066942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/widowshulk/pseuds/widowshulk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce is in hiding and Natasha has to leave him alone while she goes on a mission and he finds himself getting lonely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I may have accidentally sort of adopted five cats

“You’re packing,” Bruce said, coming into the bedroom after a shower.

“You’re observant,” Natasha replied, continuing to pack.

“I thought you weren’t going on any more missions? Don’t the Avengers need you?”

“Steve can handle it. I have to do this. It’s personal.”

“Please, stop that and talk to me.”

Natasha hesitated for a second, but she knew she could trust him and there was no point lying to him. She stopped packing and faced him.

“There’s a group of radicals in South Africa trying to trace your location and they’re getting close. You’re still in hiding and I can’t let them out you. I’m going to handle it,” she said.

“You’re defending my honour?” Bruce laughed.

“Something like that,” she replied with a smile.

“Are you going to kill them?” he asked, serious all of a sudden.

“No. I’m going to give them something else to occupy their time.”

Bruce nodded, and let her finish getting her stuff together. 

\--

“How long will you be gone?” Bruce asked, pouring her coffee in her to-go mug.

“A week at most. These guys are amateurs.”

“I’ll miss you,” he said, handing her the coffee as they walked to the door.

She smiled and gave him a quick kiss before she opened the door.

“Don’t get into any trouble while I’m gone,” Natasha laughed as she left.

Bruce smiled, embarrassed. 

\--

Natasha was gone for six days and before she even opened the door, she knew something was wrong. There was too much going on inside, too much movement, too much noise; nobody but Bruce was supposed to be here. She opened the door slowly with her hand on her gun. Nothing in the hallway. She silently closed the door and stepped gently towards the living room where she could feel most of the movement. Then she heard it. A meow. She looked down and saw a ginger cat bounding towards her.

“Bruce?” she asked loudly while bending down to stroke the cat.

“You’re back early,” he said, looking bashful.

“Who’s this?” she asked.

“Pepper.”

“As in Potts?”

“The cat looks like her, and she’s smart like Pepper. It just made sense.”

Natasha picked up Pepper and headed into the living room. She stopped in the doorway, taking in the changes to the living room. 

“Bruce?”

“Yes?” he asked quietly from behind her.

“Why are there more cats in our living room?”

“I may have accidentally sort of adopted five cats.”

“What do you mean accidentally?” she asked, surprised that there were only five cats in their living room and not more.

“I get bored and lonely when you’re gone. Then I was browsing online one day and this cat adoption website popped up and I couldn’t say no. Look how cute they are.”

“So we’re crazy cat people now?”

“Looks like it.”

“Sounds good to me,” Natasha answered, sitting down and letting the cats pile onto her.


End file.
